Conan's Helmet
| AdditionalDesigners = Zukala | PlaceOfCreation = Snowhawk Village, Cimmeria | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Regular helmet later subjected to a Spell of Enchantment | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Barry Smith | First = Conan the Barbarian #1 | Quotation = It makes you look like a yak, anyway. | QuoteSource = Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 6 | Speaker = Jenna, about the helmet, after removing it from Conan's head. | HistoryText = Conan's helmet was forged by his father Corin. That helm accompanied Conan's early adventures, saving his life on occasions. He abandoned it when, after Jenna removed it, stating it made him look like a yak, to kiss more comfortably, they were attacked by cultists of the Night-Cult. Awakening later, he didn't took it and instead rushed towards Shadizar to rescue his damsel in distress. ... Conan then rode away, still wearing the helmet. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Conan | Notes = * That iconic element of the debuts of Conan in Marvel Comics, debuting in "The Coming of Conan" ( ; October, 1970), this helmet is tied to at least two other projects around Sword and Sorcery adaptations, where it was used on the title character: ** Starr the Slayer, who served in (April, 1970) as a trial run for Conan by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith, who were later the original creative team behind the Marvel Conan comics. Starr was created before Marvel gained the rights to the Conan license. ** Similarly, during the early days of the Conan comic-magazine ( was published in October, 1970), Barry Smith and Roy Thomas worked around creating a paperback comic-book dealing with the early years of Kull. Although the project was abandoned for various reasons, Smith produced a number of finished drawings, some of which were eventually published in (December, 1974) as "Kull of Atlantis", featuring Kull as really similar to Conan's early appearance, with the horned helmet as well. * The helmet was refashioned in relaunches of Conan series: ** Though Conan wore the classical helmet in (June, 1994), another version of the helmet was featured in (July, 1994), and in (August, 1994), in which it was seemingly lost. It is unknown if that helmet is supposed to be the same one (in a retcon or continuity error), or if it is another helmet all-together. *** A stylised variant, with lateral horns drawn to the back, was used in (November, 1994). It is unknown if that helmet is supposed to be the same one, or if it is another helmet all-together. Conan kept the helm at the end of the issue (but was helmetless in (December, 1994). *** A golden variant, without forehead or lateral horns, was used in (May, 1995). No origin was given to that helmet. It was lost in the course of the issue. ** Following the return of Conan rights to Marvel Comics in 2018, another take was made of the helmet in (January, 2019). The design of the helmet changed, with streighter horns and a less spherical basis. That helmet appeared at a time setting way past its loss in the 1970s comics. It is unknown if that helmet is supposed to be the same one (in a retcon or continuity error), or if it is another helmet all-together. It was lost in the course of the issue. * Some stories ommit (as part of retcons or errors continuities) the presence of the helmet, such as (December, 1994), in which Conan is without an helmet, though it happens in the course of Conan crossing from Brythunia to Zamora, a story happening between (February, 1971) and (April, 1971). | Trivia = * Though Conan abandoned the helmet after (June, 1971) (except in later appearances, such as during "Eye of the Storm" ( ; September, 1991), or in flashbacks and recaps), the helmet remained part of Conan's corner box illustration until (September, 1971). ** Similarly, the Conan the Adventurer version of the helmet was abandoned after (August, 1994), the helmet remained part of Conan's corner box illustration from Conan the Adventurer #3 to (December, 1994), except in (October, 1994). It was then used a final in (May, 1995) (the series stopped after ; July, 1995). * Though Conan used the original version only in the of Conan the Adventurer (June, 1994) and he didn't used it in subsequent issue, the original design was used in the covers of (July, 1994) (in a refined version), (December, 1994) (in a refined version with no lateral nor forehead horns), (January, 1995), and (June, 1995). | Links = }} Category:Conan Equipment